User blog:Dryuuu/Merlin FINAL EVER deleted scenes (including 5x13)
Well as you have noticed I have barely had a presence here since the finale aired, which after I've had over a month to gather my thoughts on, I can now clearly say, Series 5 was a disappointment. Much of the writing was a joke. They did a bad job. It was one big marketing ploy- this includes the franchise as a whole, including the Merlin Game. There is no Morgana in it, yet they advertised their artwork of her in conjunction with the game and you can't go past level 20! I have moved on, though, to other shows, including some childhood shows of mine. There's still plenty out there. If you're still suffering from the end of Merlin, shoot me an email and I'll give you some shows just as, if not more, charming, magical and loveable as Merlin was. It just takes some time and settling, and definitely boldness. Other things I've been up to include working a lot (throughout these last two weeks, I've had almost 100 hours of work!), I'm starting Uni in March too! So anyway, this could be my last blog post ever, so I'll give you a treat! Some deleted scenes!!! It's nothing much really, and I apologise for the out-of-sync audio (this video is not mine). Hopefully someone uploads a better version. Here we see more Gaius doing god knows what, a bit of action from the finale which was cut out, starring Gwaine and Percival, and some, yes, Mordred' '''and' Morgana''! '''The scene with Mordred and Morgana (where we actually see her being compassionate and giving Mordred a choice) is the type of drama and development, if I had my way, we'd have 15x more of in Series 5! Enjoy! And I hope you've had a pleasant month! Word on Morgana's death I have mixed feelings on Morgana's death. We all wanted her to take Arthur to Avalon like in the legends, with a long emotional scene with this kind of music playing at her death, with her being redeemed, like Vader did. Instead, we got her all dirtied up, hunting Arthur, then finding him, using another throwing spell on Merlin (like she doesn't use enough of those) then taunting Arthur in the word of Mordred (she wanted him to die at Mordred's hand- fair enough), but ironically acting as if Emrys wasn't a threat even though he just wiped out her army to the point of retreat which was something like 3 or 5 x bigger than Arthur's? With that irritation aside, she, suddenly immune to daggers, said Merlin could not kill her with a mortal blade when he snuck up behind her. Merlin then killed her with the immortal dragon blade and she died, looking at him with a desperate and slightly innocent look. And now that I got word from Tumblr that this scene was in fact Katie and Colin's idea and it was meant to parallel the poisoning scene from the Series 2 semi- finale. It's in the audio commentary (I don't have the DVD as I get from the Internet), but I'm assuming it is to illustrate for the sake of symbolism and also show how Merlin as a character has grown and perhaps 'fulfilled his destiny'. This time he shows no remorse and is able to look her in the eye- he is not a weak servant, he is the wise Emrys who has revealed his magic to the king and is accepted for who he is. It wasn't such a bad death after all... but of course, like all of the finale, rushed... we should've got a battle before the stabbing, obviously. Have an awesome life!! :D Category:Blog posts